The present disclosure pertains to therapeutic compositions and, in certain forms, to osteogenic compositions that include a combination of extracellular matrix tissue material and bone morphogenic protein.
Many medical procedures today rely on regenerating bone, which has become deteriorated as a result of a disease or age or has been damaged (e.g., fractured). While a variety of surgical procedures are available, the advancement of modern medicine has allowed for certain techniques to augment, and sometimes even substitute for these surgeries. For example, a number of genetic factors have been identified, which can serve this purpose if delivered to the correct site. While the concept seems easy to perform, may problems remain.
It is generally known that successful delivery of therapeutic factors e.g., osteogenic factors for endochondral bone formation requires association of the proteins with a carrier. Currently, there are a number of carriers identified in the prior art, all of which have their limitations. For example, carriers include organic substances, such as demineralized bone matrix, non-collagenous proteins, collagen (e.g., collagen sponge), fibrin, autolyzed antigen extracted allogenic bone (AAA-bone), polyglycolic acid, polylactic acid, hydrogels, as well as inorganic materials, such as hydroxyapatite, tricalcium phosphate, other bioceramics, bioactive glass, metals, coral, coral-collagen composite, natural bone mineral, chitin, thermoashed bone mineral, non-demineralized bone particles, ceramic bone particles, ceramic dentin, polyphosphate polymer, irradiated cancellous bone chips, calcium sulfate, and sintered bone. Although these materials are somewhat effective in delivering a therapeutic factor to a desired tissue, they have their limitations. For example, some delivery vehicles fail to retain the therapeutic factor locally for a sufficient period of time. Other delivery vehicles fail to resorb well in the host in which they are administered. Still other delivery vehicles and compositions containing them are lacking in cooperative interaction among the osteogenic factor and the carrier, to enhance tissue formation.
In view of this background, needs remain for improved or alternative osteogenic compositions that can make highly beneficial use of an osteogenic factor, and related methods of use and preparation.